


You're My 25/8

by a_horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_horan/pseuds/a_horan





	You're My 25/8

"Let's go away this weekend" Harry voiced, from the hotel bed he was on, out to Niall who was pacing and going over the One Direction itinerary for the next 2 weeks. The two were waiting in their hotel room for Paul to get them for their next and hopefully last interview of the day. Breaking North America was easy, keeping themselves in the spotlight, that took endless amounts of interviews and tv time.

Harry loves One Direction. He loves the touring. He loves the fans. He loves that this is his job. Most of all, he loves that he gets to experience this with his best friend and boyfriend, Niall. He doesn't know if he could cope with this lifestyle if he didn't have his rock there with him every step of the way.

As much as Harry loves his life he wishes he could just get away from everyone for a weekend, just to disappear without a trace. Well, to get away from everyone but Niall.

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said? We're totally booked up. I don't even know if we have time to sleep, and you want to go away-" Niall was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come on Harry. We can talk about this later, yeah?" Niall asked, already walking towards the door.

"Niall, it's just not fair. We were in this room for 10 minutes and you didn't even join me on the bed for a cuddle. We haven't cuddled properly in weeks. I just want to spend time with you. I miss you." Harry whined from the bed, slowing getting up.

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm with you 25/8, Haz, how could you miss me? We'll talk about this later okay, I promise, they're waiting for us".

"Ok" Harry gave in, walking towards Niall, taking his hand as they exited the room to join Paul and the other boys for the interview.

xXx

Niall flopped on his bed, while trying to shimmy out of his clothes and muttered, "I could sleep for the next 2 days", into his pillow.

"No time for sleep. You said we could talk after the interview, so let's talk. I was thinking we hop on a plane. It doesn't even matter where is goes. Ni, are you still listening?" Harry questioned, taking a seat on his side of the bed.

Grunting in reply, Niall lifted his head from the pillow to look at his boyfriend who was still babbling. 

"-so once we get to where we land, we'll just hop in a cab and find museums and cafes and parks. I saw this in a movie once. We'll pack a camera and document everything we do and everywhere we go. Doesn't that sound like fun Niall. Just you and me, roaming an unknown city or town" Harry was gushing over this idea. He thinks it's probably the best one he's had in a while. 

"Harry, baby. Why can we just hold that off until after the tour? Everything is just so-" Niall explained by flailing his arms around trying to prove his point. 

Smiling sadly, Harry crawled over to Niall and wrapped him up in his arms, breathing in the scent he has grown to love. "Promise?" Harry whispered into the back of Niall's neck.

"Anything for you, darling" Niall replied before pushing closer into Harry and falling asleep as the small spoon. 

xXx

A perk of being in a boyband with 4 other boys is splitting off in pairs of two and three, and doing two interviews at the same time. It's Harry's favourite, until Niall isn't in his group. 

"Boys, thank you so much for your time and we can't wait to have you back!" the interviewer says, ending the chat, shaking Harry and Liam's hands before walking out of the green room. 

Harry and Liam are alone, waiting for the others to join them and continue on with their schedule. Harry's been keeping in his feelings for too long and from the couch, he starts talking. 

"Niall's been avoiding me" Harry states, not really caring if Liam is actually paying attention to him. It's been nearly 4 days since he brought up the weekend get-a-way idea and Niall's been distant ever since and Harry just needs to let it out. "I didn't think he'd get sick of me this quick, yeah. I thought things were good. Hell, things were fucking great Li, and I did something to mess it up. What if he isn't ready for a weekend away. I wouldn't pressure him, you know me, Liam. I would never-" Harry is rambling now. 

Liam's head shoots up from the message he was checking on his phone. "Harry, what are you going on about? You know how busy we are, he isn't avoiding you. Niall is crazy for you. He has been for a long time. You didn't do anything, trust me" Liam says looking right into Harry's eyes. 

"It's just, we've been together for 6 months and I love him. I love him. I thought a trip would be romantic. I didn't mean to scare him off", the words are just flowing out of Harry's mouth now. 

Liam sits down on the couch next to Harry and slings his arms around his friends shoulders, "Don't worry Harry. You haven't scared him off." Liam reassures him, patting his arm, as if his point has been proven.

Harry sighs and hopes Liam is right.

xXx

After a long week full of press, Harry finds himself in his hotel room, rummaging through his suitcase trying to find a change of clothes for after his shower. Since they started travelling, he started making checklists of what he packed so he can keep everything in check. 

"Looking for something?" Niall questioned, obvious smirk displayed on his lips.

"Ni, I think a fan got into our room" Harry said while throwing the remaining articles of clothing in the suitcase around, trying to find a shirt he know he packed. "Go check your bag and see if anything is missing" he instructed. 

Niall walked toward Harry, reaching out for his hands, getting him to stop making a mess because he sure as hell isn't cleaning it up. "How much stuff is missing, babe?"

"3 of my outfits are gone. Who would even do that. I need to call Paul, get video surveillance or something" Harry huffed out, letting go of Niall's hands.

Sighing, Niall replied "It was me Harry. I took your clothes. Look. I know I've been shit lately but I thought about it and I want to go. Let's go, you and me. I packed up 2 rucksacks and it should last us a weekend".

Harry stopped walking, hoping he heard what Niall said correctly.

"Listen Harry," Niall started again, "I know I was hesitant before but I just don't want you to get sick of me. I like where we are at and I want to be yours for a long time because I. I love you okay and it scares me because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.", Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Harry took the 2 steps needed to embrace Niall. "I love you too", he breathed out, moving his head from Niall's neck to kiss him properly.

Pulling his lips away from Niall's, Harry looked into the eyes of the boy he is in love with and said "I'd never get sick of you. You're my 25/8" Harry finished, bringing his lips back to Niall's.


End file.
